


the honeymoon is over

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: Ned is dismayed when he finds Nancy's come to bed without waking him...
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Ned Nickerson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	the honeymoon is over

Ned took a breath.

It had been a miserable few days, but at least he was finally feeling better. He'd even been able to manage a half-day from home, and he'd be back at work on Monday. But just the half-day had wiped him out, and he woke disoriented, unsure of what time it was, aware only that the air was still and the windows were dark.

He would hear when Nancy came home.

He took another breath and realized that he had passed out again, and lost the time between. Their bedroom door closed. His wife walked toward the bed, and he heard her pause with a sigh. Then she opened a drawer and he heard her rummaging around.

His eyes opened in the dark, eyebrows rising. Based on the sounds, she was in _that_ drawer, and he suddenly felt more awake than he had in days.

She sighed again and closed the drawer, and while he was incredibly familiar with the sound of her taking her clothes off, his heightened awareness made the perception almost visceral. Though he didn't move, his muscles tightened in response.

She paused, then reached for the covers, moving with what had to be intentional caution. She was trying not to wake him. So, the drawer...?

Then he heard the soft press of skin against skin, the springs creaking faintly as she shifted position on the bed. His eyes opened wide in the dark, and he very nearly released an audible moan. To hear his wife and picture her naked beside him, pleasuring herself, but being unable to actually see it was pure torture.

Then he heard a muted buzzing, and wondered if she actually was trying to drive him crazy. Why hadn't she...? Maybe she _had_ tried to wake him, and hadn't been able to do it. She had been very concerned and caring, and let him rest as much as she could.

Still, though. Ned had his pride, and his limits.

He realized his fist was clenched and relaxed it, taking a breath and preparing to roll over to face her, when she released another sigh. Her breathing hitched a few times, but it was nothing like the way she sounded when they were having sex. Then she let out another sound that was close to exasperation. The buzzing stopped.

Ned opened his mouth and closed it. He made a soft inquisitive sound.

Nancy breathed a chuckle. "Guess the honeymoon's over."

Ned stopped moving; he practically stopped breathing.

"My hand and I had a good run," she said ruefully.

Ned released his pent-up breath and rolled onto his side to face his wife in the darkness. "The thrill is gone?"

"For tonight, anyway." The springs creaked as she shifted, too. "Have you had that?"

He chuckled. "The truth? My hand and I have had a long, beautiful relationship. The few times it's been less than great... well, those were nights I was missing you so much that no other substitute would do. Not even that."

She blindly reached for him in the darkness, and her fingertips caressed his biceps. Ned was already aroused, and even that gentle contact took him from cautiously optimistic to ready for action. "So romantic," she said, and while she sounded gently mocking, she also kind of didn't.

"Anything for you, baby," he replied, moving just a little closer to her. "You want some help?"

"I've been dying for you to offer," she said with a low chuckle.

\--

It was pretty embarrassing, Nancy thought. To not be able to get herself off... and for no reason she could figure out, either. Maybe being beside Ned was enough to shift her focus.

Besides, it was always so much better when she was having sex with him, when she couldn't anticipate, other than just the familiarity of his skin against hers.

He touched her, and she realized after a moment that he was shifting the angle of her hips, rolling her so that she faced away from him. She went along with it and closed her eyes as he spooned up behind her. Given how sick he'd been, she felt both guilty and grateful. She'd had her own mild case of it, but his had seemed much worse. In fact, she had been determined not to disturb him tonight. She'd pinned her hopes on sometime this weekend to scratch this particular itch, once he was feeling better—but she hadn't been able to wait.

Well, she'd tried not to wait. The feel of his erection pressed against her ass was arousing her all over again.

His arms slid around her, and he pulled her tight against him, one hand coming up to cup her breast, the other just above the join of her thighs. He made a low, pleased moan as he plucked the pebbled tip of her breast, and that thrumming under her skin was all for him, only him. Even the bullet vibrator hadn't been able to provoke it.

Even if tonight sapped his already-low reserves, at least they would have a few days for him to recharge. She dismissed the faint wave of guilt with that, and relaxed against him, concentrating on the feel of his hands against her.

And he knew her so, so fucking well. He didn't start trying to finger her or penetrate her; instead, he concentrated on the foreplay, caressing her breasts, pressing his body to hers, stroking her hips and thighs. She could barely feel his breath against the crown of her head. Slowly, almost achingly so, her response to his touch grew.

Then she felt his fingertip slide down to just barely graze her clit.

She groaned loudly and felt him chuckle against her hair. She didn't care, though. She tipped her head back, her hips shifting to give him more access.

"Mmm. You're so sexy, babe."

She held his hand in place, panting, as he kept fondling her clit and her breast. When he pressed against her clit suddenly, hard, she gasped and bucked slightly.

"Hand me the vibrator," he ordered, his voice gruff. She shivered and obeyed immediately, shifting away from him as briefly as possible.

"You want this?"

"Yes," she almost moaned. Feeling the vibrator against her clit while he fingered her—God, she was getting so wet.

He turned on the small vibrator and nestled it against her clit, and she released a choked cry, angling her hips slightly to position it better. "God," she whimpered, and shuddered when he used his other hand to pluck at her nipples again. That itch, that _need_, was only growing, and between her thighs was so slick and tender in anticipation. She considered fingering herself, and shuddered again at just the thought of it.

He didn't move the vibrator, didn't vary the pressure, just held it in place as she writhed and squirmed and gasped. With a low, needy moan she rutted against it, her eyes sewn shut in pleasure.

"God! Oh _God,_" she cried loudly as the pressure and anticipation finally crested in the climax she had so desperately sought earlier. Her hips jerked and she sobbed, crying out over and over, feeling him hard against her ass, writhing against him as his thumb brushed back and forth against her nipple. The delight was incredible, and as she began to come down, she registered the faintest disappointment that he hadn't felt up to actual sex.

Then he looped his arm around her middle and, with a quick movement, had her on her knees with her ass up in the air. Her face was pressed against her pillow and she was just moving to prop up on her elbows when—

Her cry of surprise and delight was muffled by the pillow as Ned took her in one rapid thrust, the hard thickness of his cock gliding against the slick heat of her sex. He still had the vibrator near her clit, and she reached down to guide his hand. Her knees went weak as the bullet vibrator pressed directly against her clit again.

"Fuck," she sobbed, the tight press of her sex clenching even tighter around him in a throb of arousal.

"Trying," Ned grunted in reply, and Nancy shoved her hair out of her face as she chuckled, bracing herself as he thrust inside her again. The vibrator, the feel of him inside her, and her recent orgasm had her nearly screaming with pleasure. Her cries went higher and higher, and Ned's thrusts were faster and faster. The only thing keeping her upright as she climaxed again was Ned's arm around her, and as she finally screamed, she could swear she blacked out.

And still, he didn't stop.

She bucked wildly, fighting him even as she rutted against him. "Baby," she gasped, unable to focus on anything for long, just the incredible sensations that left her lightheaded and breathless. It was infinitely better than any masturbation session, that was for sure.

Then Ned's hips jolted and he let out that sound that let her know he had come. Nancy's eyes had rolled back, and her entire body was trembling. While fumbling for the button Ned pressed the vibrator a little harder against her clit, and Nancy shrieked, a high nearly soundless exclamation. "Sorry, sorry," he muttered, panting for breath himself as he moved it away from her. She collapsed to the bed in relief, boneless, spent.

A moment later, Ned made a brief inquisitive noise.

Nancy chuckled, but didn't move. "That was... above and beyond," she replied. "Oh God."

He snorted. "Honeymoon is over, my ass," he muttered. "That's right."

Nancy finally mustered enough strength to roll over. "It wasn't a comment on _your_ prowess, sweetheart," she commented, patting his back. His skin was tacky with sweat, and so was hers.

"Yeah, well. I might just call out sick all of next week."

She smiled. "So my pussy is _that_ powerful, huh."

"What can I say," Ned replied, his eyes still closed. "Guess I'm whipped."

She leaned over and kissed him, and Ned paused before he opened his mouth. She kissed him deeply, and when she pulled back, Ned's fingers were threaded through her hair. He made another inquisitive noise.

"What's the fun in staying home for a week by yourself?"

"Mmm." He pulled her to him and nuzzled against her skin. "Especially when you've lost the touch," he commented, and she could hear the smile curving his lips.

"Exactly. I've been spoiled."

"Damn right," Ned murmured, and a moment later his breathing had evened out.

Nancy smiled and eased herself a little away from him. With her flushed cheek against her cool pillow and the sheet draped over her, she was asleep a moment later too.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published elsewhere. If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving feedback!


End file.
